five_nights_at_freddys_fanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Welcome to the Ocean 2
|-| Introduction = After you finished your work last time, a big storm hit the research centre, ripping it in half. The rubble knocked you out. You wake up on a rocky outcrop in the middle of a horrible rainstorm. Then you realise the robots got washed out with you. A rescue is coming in a week, Can you survive? I told you I would see you again, ol' pal. This time, you ain't gettin' away! |-| Characters = Sharron Mk.15.1 Appearance She looks like a gray, metallic shark with a ton of razor sharp teeth. Some red paint (or blod) is stained on the left sid of Sharron. Her top fin has a bite mark out of it, with 3 wires coming out. Beheviour She will swim in circles outside of the door. If you see her coming close to the middle of the Circle, don't come near to close the door. If the circle is gettig big, close the door or she will jump you, killing you instantly and then pulls your body into the water. Trivia * She is upgradd from the original Sharron Mk.13.1 Jagged Claw Appearance He looks like a large robot crab with an orange and red color scheme. He has massive claws that are very sharp. Behaverour He will climb up from the door to the sea and he has 3 stages. Close the door on him and crush his hand to scare him away, but don't do it if Sharron is out there makng it dangerous to close the door, as you have around 15 seconds to close it on jagged. Trivia * Jagged Claw works very closely with Sharron to kill you easily. Waterlogged Tommy Turtle Appearance He looks like a metallic turtle with sea weed, shells and sand all ove rhim. Many holes are in his shell with many wires coming out of them. Beheveriour Tommy will try to swim in through the canal. Shine the light at his eyes or head to scare him away. If you shine anywhere els, he will instantly jump you and pull you into the canal. Trivia * He was originally Tommy Turtle, but when he fell into the sea, the rough waves beat him and damaged him greatly. Crab Gang Appearance They are small versions of Jagged Claw, except he doesn't have large claws. Beaviour They will crawl from the hole in the wall and will begin cutting your monitor. If this happens, click them or they will shut down your cameras, lights and the door for the hole of the wall. It lasts for 30 seconds and then F.O.R.K will repair the monitor. Trivia * They are one of the two small animatronics. Barnacle Bots Appearance They look like small black wheels that are very pointy, with 6 metal legs, 3 on each side. Behaviour They will be in different cameras. They will laugh and you must click them all in all the cameras they are in (there are 3 Barnacle Bots at the first night they come in, and the number increases by 1 every night after that) and they will leave. If not clicked, they will deactivate the door next to the sea's lock for 20 seconds. Trivia * They are one of the 2 small animatronics Waterlogged Frost Bear Appearance He looks like a big white bear covered in seaweed, shells and sand. He has big claws and wires coming out of one eye. His eyes glow a white clor. Behavior He will stand in the rain far out side the hole in the wall. He will stare at you, and you must close it or he charges and grabs you and pulls you away. If he just doesn't stare and just stands there, don't close it or he will smash the door and kill you. Instead, wait for him to move very close and then close it, cutting his foot and he will run away. Trivia * He used to be Frost Bear, but the storm damaged him greatly.